


Roses and Otters

by glam_reaper2



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: Anon request for a little Bryce x Connor Fluff
Relationships: Connor Holstrom/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Roses and Otters

A dull buzzing noise signaled that an unexpected someone was currently seeking entry to the Gallery. Bryce switched from her email to the camera feed from the front door and shrieked, nearly knocking over her desk chair in her mad dash to the door.

“Who is it BB?” Lehabah asked, voice tinged with worry from the doorway leading to the basement. Bryce was to busy squealing, fingers frantically trying to unlock the door. 

“YES!” she jumped when the door finally swung free and she was greeted by a tiny otter in a little yellow vest. In his hands he held a single rose, and a note. Smiling ear to ear Bryce gently took both from the otter and watched, with barely constrained glee as he scuttled into the fray of pedestrian traffic. 

“What does it say?” Lehabah asked.

“If I could, I’d send a rose for every minute I’ve spent loving you. I tried, but unfortunately they didn’t have enough….” Bryce finished reading the note just as a tiny hand tapped her leg, she looked down to see another otter holding another rose and note. 

“Oh my Gods,” She gasped, reaching for the second rose and note. 

“BB! What?”

“I don’t know!” She exclaimed, still facing the street and her small visitor. “It says, ‘So here is a rose for every month I’ve been allowed to call you mine…’ but,” She looked up from the note to see a line of 12 otters, all holding roses in their hands, bringing the total to 13. “What’s going on?” she whispered to herself as she accepted a flower from each of the perfect creatures and watched them scamper away.

As the final otter arrived in front of her, passing her the final rose, he handed one last note. She read aloud to Lehabah somewhere behind her. “Turn….. Arou-” Hand full of roses Bryce spun on her heel and began to cry. 

Behind her, where she had previously been alone, she found: Danika and The Pack of Devils, Her mom and Dad, Ithan and even Jesiba all with arms full of roses in every color. Lehabah was floating just above Jesiba’s shoulder, flame burning pink. 

“You guys…” Her voice cracked, and she looked to Danika who gave her a small, steadying nod. Bryce’s hands were shaking as she watched each member of her family walk forward and lay the roses at her feet, smiles on their faces.

Danika was the final one to move, carefully taking the roses from Bryce’s hands and adding them to the rest. She leaned in as she did so, ghosting a kiss to her cheek and whispering quietly “Light it up.”

As Danika stepped away to reveal Connor Holstrom In a suit. Her hand flew to cover her gasp, eyes blurring with unstoppable tears. His smile was radiant as he made his way to her, stopping inches from her and grasping both her hands in his own.

“Baby,” he chuckled when a particularly undignified sob cracked from her throat. “I spent 5 years loving you from the background. Every second I was allowed to just breathe the same air as you brought me so much joy. And then, by some miracle, 13 months ago you finally said yes. It was the happiest day of my life, finally having a chance to show you just how much I loved you. I’ve spent every day since, all 396 of them, doing everything I could to make sure you knew just how wonderful you are.” Connor loosed a steadying breath, golden gaze never leaving her face. 

“Bryce Quinlan,” He stepped back, one hand reaching into his coat pocket as he lowered himself onto one knee. “I want to spend a lifetime with you.” he brought his hands forward, opening a small velvet box. Nestled atop a cushion was the most incredible starlight diamond Bryce had ever laid eyes on, laid in a nest of smaller diamonds and platinum. Connor reached forward grabbing her left hand in his. 

He smiled, “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Gods yes baby” she squeaked, head frantically nodding and tears falling freely as he slid the ring on her finger and rose to his feet. His large hands pulled her forward and off her feet in a crushing hug; spinning her in a circle to a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers, she melted into a kiss that took her breath away. 

Light it up, She thought as her every dream came true.


End file.
